


Hump Day

by Fidelius



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Penetration (mentioned), F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, kinda...if you squint, older guy kink, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidelius/pseuds/Fidelius
Summary: Betty fantasizes about FP and Mr. Andrews while humping her pillow.





	Hump Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the [Betty-ish pillow humping gif](https://www.sex.com/pin/55486889-humper/) that I found and shared on the Bughead Fam discord.

Betty had done it before but never when everyone was awake. She had always waited until she was in bed for the night, safely hidden under her covers. Each time she had rolled onto her stomach and slipped something between her thighs her mind had drifted to Archie or — more recently— Jughead. This time her mind didn’t turn to Archie as she tugged off her bra. She wasn’t thinking of Jughead as she stepped out of her panties and straddled her pillow. Why would she think of either of them when older, more experienced versions of them had begun to take notice of her?

As she ground down into the pillow the lace trim between her fingers was really FP’s hair. She wanted to ride his face. Wanted to cover his mouth with her soft, pink cunt. Betty remembered the look he had given her when she was in the Wyrm stipped down to her panties. He was interested. Just as interested as Mr. Andrews had been the first time he had seen her in her River Vixon practice outfit.

The corner of the pillow rubbed against her clit as she circled her hips and she imagined it was Mr. Andrew’s teeth scraping against her lightly. A pool of light appeared on her carpet. Someone had turned on Archie’s bedroom light, and Betty hoped it was Mr. Andrews. She wanted him to see her on her bed. Wanted him to see her breasts bounce as she humped her pillow. She wanted him to climb the ladder outside her window, come inside, and fuck her.

She wanted him to call FP over to help him. Betty knew that people considered her sweet but she really was a handful. She needed two men to service her. Two grown men with talented mouths and rough hands to worship and fuck her until she can’t move.

Her mind jumped from Mr. Andrews to FP and back again. The decorative pillow case was rough against the insides of her thighs but in her mind, it was the scratch of facial hair. She wanted that, their mouths on her. One and then the other, over and over again until she was spent and dripping with sweat and come and couldn’t even hold her own head up.

Betty humped her pillow faster, her orgasm building at the idea of those two strong, older men under her control. She pictured FP between her thighs, sucking on her clit as Mr. Andrew’s fucked into her. She wanted to feel his tongue lapping at the cream that she knew would be coating Mr. Andrew’s cock. Everything she’d ever fucked - her hairbrush, the _personal massager_ she’d ordered online, Jughead’s cock - had been covered in her creamy girl come and she knew that FP would love to lick it from her. To taste it all over his former friend’s cock.

That was the image that pushed her over the edge and makes her gush all over her pillow. FP Jones on his back and sucking his childhood friend’s cock while she dripped a mixture of their come onto his chest. It’s too much. Too perfect for her to not focus on.

When she came back to herself the pillow was still between her thighs and the light from Archie’s room had switched off. She could hear her phone buzzing on the nightstand and her parents moving around downstairs but she couldn’t move. Her body was still hungry and she couldn’t help but think of how good it would be to have FP and Mr. Andrews inside her at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here’s my tumblr if you wanna be pals.](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com)


End file.
